


Don't Leap

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow asks Buffy a question about her love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leap

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't Leap  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 139  
>  **Summary:** Willow asks Buffy a question about her love life.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'Look Before you leap' on my [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/393322.html) for joss100

They had been talking for hours about their love lives... or the lack thereof when finally the question that had been burning in Willow’s mind escaped her. “What were you thinking, Buffy?” She glanced at her best friend, her eyes wide daring her to be honest. 

She didn’t bother to ask who Willow meant; she already knew the answer. “That’s just it, Willow. I wasn’t thinking. Not really. Angel had left and nothing mattered. I was alone. And this guy, this cute guy made me feel...”

“Wanted.”

Buffy nodded her head. “Yeah.”

The look on Willow’s face was beyond serious. “And what did we learn from this experience?”

She shot her friend a mock glare before she answered. “To look before I leap.” Willow needn’t have worried. There was no way she was ever going to do that again.


End file.
